1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting device may have low power consumption, a relatively long lifespan, and the ability to implement light having various colors as compared to light sources of the related art, such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp. As such, the application of semiconductor light emitting devices is being expanded into new fields, such as various types of lighting devices, the backlights of display devices, and vehicle headlamps.
The luminous efficiency of a semiconductor light emitting device may be affected by a flow of current in the semiconductor light emitting device. For example, in a case in which an electric current does not evenly flow or current crowding occurs in a semiconductor light emitting device, the luminous efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting device may be reduced.
However, semiconductor light emitting devices of the related art may have a structure in which an electric current flows in a horizontal direction with respect to an active layer to cause current crowding, thereby reducing the luminous efficiency thereof.